


8:37 PM

by milk_qndhinata



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata
Summary: Whenever I am close to you, everything burns.
Relationships: Patolli | Patri/Asta (Black Clover), Patri/Asta
Kudos: 12





	1. 04 October 1634

**Author's Note:**

> just for clarification, patri is before reincarnation here (a timeline where the elves who were killed are alive except born in asta’s present instead of centuries ago). therefore asta and patri are both 15.

_  
Patri POV_

  
Whenever I’m close to you, everything burns to the point where I can’t breath, I can’t speak, I can’t hear, I can’t see. It’s as if I’m dead, but that can’t be right. I breath fine. I am aware of everything around me, even myself. It frightens me to death. This abnormal feeling... I want to tell you. I want you to tell me “it’s alright,” and hold me in your arms, those arms I know will protect me from anything in the world. Nonetheless I keep my distance, even knowing how hurt you must feel. Please understand. Whenever I am close to you, everything burns.

* * *

_Asta POV_

  
You avoid me. You, who directs your eyes elsewhere whenever they meet mine, appear in pain. Immense pain. Tangible pain — pain I can feel. Like a harmless spark engulfing an entire forest, my body burns to where I writhe once away from eyes. Is this how you feel whenever you are near me? This dreadful feeling... But I am willing to suffer the pain if it means I can look at you. Be with you. Touch you. I want to hold your frail body in my arms and whisper “it’s alright,” in your ear. This damned pain we feel keeps us apart, and I loathe it. When can we be together? What curse was placed onto us?

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Asta implored Patri to talk. At first, Patri was going to decline for he knew what his beloved wanted to discuss, and with all his willpower tried in doing so, but Patri’s longing for Asta is unbearable. Once crossing threshold of the Black Bulls’ dwelling, the agonizing sensation births within Patri, halting his steps and balance, only gaining strength as he continues to Asta’s door. Before he is given a chance to make his presence known, Asta appears in front of Patri and stiffly prompts him inside the room. The pain from both boys is evident: they keep the widest distance feasible from one another. Asta speaks up to end the vicious silence bound between them.

“It makes no sense.”

“Asta...”

 _“It makes no sense!”_ Asta shouts these words this time causing Patri to flinch at the boisterous voice he is accustomed to hearing. “Every time! Every time I’m close to you, I feel like I’m being burned alive, and for your sake I keep away from you, but I can’t stand it!”

“Asta.”

 _“I love you._ Since the moment we met, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you no matter anyone’s damned opinions. _I love you._ I promised to give you and your clan the lives you deserve once I become Wizard King. _I love you.”_

With every second, Asta closes the distance between he and Patri until they are mere centimeters away. The elf’s heart wails, yearning to combust. More so when Asta places hands on the bare sides of his waist. The act alleviates Patri’s trembling if only slightly, accompanying with Asta locking viridescent eyes with his golden ones. As prominent as it is in this moment, the pain is irrelevant. Asta rests his temple against Patri’s, tips of their noses colliding, however the Black Bulls’ lips in pursuit of Patri’s stop at the last second unsure if he should do this. Of course there would be worries... This will finally be Patri and Asta’s first kiss.

 _“Kiss me,”_ says Patri in barely more than a whisper, and Asta leans in to press their lips together for a chaste kiss lighter than feathers of a bird.

Then, something inexplicable happens.

Their skulls feel as if they are splitting open.


	2. 04 October 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day stars come falling.

_  
Third Person POV_

**9:00 AM**

Vetto: _“Is something wrong with Patri?”_  
  


Fana: _“Maybe he’s sick?”_

  
Licht: _“He’s staring for an unhealthy amount of time at his breakfast...”_

  
“You idiots. You really don’t recognize the plain-as-day symptoms when you see them? One: a smile lasting for longer than a second. Two: vermillion complexion. Three: inactive senses. Four: staring dreamily at clearly nothing in sight. Five: picking at his food with his chopsticks instead of, um, I don’t know, _eating it._ The runt is obviously in love! Pure, doubtless, head-over-hells in love with with the loudmouth he’s always around.” 

Gasps erupt from the four adults. “Now that I think about it, Patri did mention mention Asta’s birthday would be today,” said Fana, “and it is all the more special because of the Comet and Autumn Festival! Just think of how romantic it’d be if our adorable little Patri confessed his love for Asta!” Fana’s swooning elicits feigned disgust from Rhya.

“Keep it in your pants, I’m trying to eat over here.”

“Shut up! At least I found love!”

“Which shouldn’t have been possible! Have you met you?” Yet again, the two engage in their daily bickering. Sitting the closest to Patri, Licht fans a hand over the teenager’s unchanging expression. Rhya is not kidding—Patri certainly has it bad.

“I assume Asta wished to accompany you at festival?” Still bound by his reverie, Patri stiffly nods.

 _“He and I... Under the stars...”_ Licht breathes a light chuckle. Oh, it’s so cute how in love he is in. In the blink of an eye, over half the day has gone by and late afternoon’s sun is prepared to disappear from the rural town of theirs. Licht, Fana and Vetto [with Rhya and his irritating teasing] help their Patri choose a lovely outfit to wear at the festival.... And with an ulterior motive to perhaps, maybe, possibly impress Asta.

**6:00 PM**

The four bring Patri to just a little ways where Asta, Noelle, Yuno, and Mimosa converse while waiting for Patri in a resting area. Right as he catches sight of Asta and how striking he looks in his yukata, his heart leaps far into his throat.

“I can’t do this!”

 _“Yes you can,”_ said Vetto, Fana and Licht.

“We have faith in you!”

“It will all be alright.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

“If “nothing,” means “everything,” then absolutely, you have nothing to worry about.” Rhya curses when Fana strikes his arm. Before said woman pushes Patri further into view, she giggles _“no backing out now!”_ The abrupt sound of startled yelps turn the heads of the four to Patri, their faces instantly lightening at his presence. Noelle and Mimosa give kind smiles in contrast to Yuno who gives a simple wave. Asta on the other hand scurries to Patri and pulls him into a great embrace, causing the former to fluster furiously.

“It’s about time you showed up! I was starting to think you stood us up.” Asta then notices Patri’s appearance—and not just a glance, he _notices_ him. From the golden braided cord acting as a hairband to support his likewise hair styled into a long and graceful ponytail to the matching floral patterns adorning the white yukata in addition to a green obi. An interesting choice of colors for someone plain as Patri, but Asta cannot care less. He adores Patri in any clothing. Mimosa and Noelle shower their bashful friend with praise and compliments, marveling at the beauty he somehow can’t recognize himself.

“They’re right, y’know,” eyes disappearing from the upward lift of his lips, Asta hooks his hands behind his head, “you look stunning!” It should not be physically possible for Patri’s complexion to grow a greater shade of vermillion. Noelle and Mimosa exchange knowing looks at the clear-cut tell of Patri’s infatuation—his incessant twirling a lock from his side-bangs around his finger—and internally coo over the two who should well already be a couple. Yuno smacks the back of Asta’s head, commenting how he’s drooling too much.

“Thank you, but it’s all thanks to Fana, Vetto, Licht! They helped me dress for this evening.”

The friends linger to talk for a few minutes until departing to the main locality where the festival is being held. They spend over an hour playing games (or for specification, Asta declaring, _“not yet, I’m not done,”_ more times than a broken record when losing repeatedly in—Yuno and Noelle’s opinion—vain and cringeworthy attempts to impress Patri. Long story short, Yuno can’t bare to watch a second more and swiftly wins a stuffed animal for Patri in Asta’s stead). During this, the group reminisces about foolish Asta and his antics. As he analyzes his friends and their jubilant expressions, warmth floods Patri’s heart from how perfect everything about this night is. His wonderful friends. The festival’s gratifying activities. The pacifying melody of the townsfolks’ chatter. The mesmerizing Comet soaring the sky.

Asta.

Wanting nothing more than to bide evermore in this moment, a tear strolls down a puzzled Patri’s cheek. _“Why am I...?”_ he is unable to finish his thought as Mimosa brushes the droplet away.

“Hm? Is something wrong?”

“No! Not at all, the opposite actually, it’s just...” Patri inadvertently fixes a lovestruck gaze at Asta inaudibly arguing with Noelle and Yuno, “I don’t want this day to ever end.”

Mimosa conceals a titter. “It is a special day. The Comet’s perigee, Asta’s birthday, the Autumn Festival,” she leans into Patri’s ear, _“the perfect time to confess love, wouldn’t ‘cha say?”_

“Mimosa!”

“Just a suggestion.” She winks at combusting Patri.

**7:49 PM**

All of a sudden, residents scattered throughout the festival clamor something about the Comet, of which Mimosa and Patri discover when redirecting their vision towards the black sky littered with stars above the multicolored object. They can hardly believe their eyes beholding the Comet splitting into two, with the fragment that breaks away pursuing a different path. All around, exclamations of awe resonates from the people.

“The comet split? Nothing on the newscasts mentioned anything about this!” Noelle and her four friends gawk at the unforeseen phenomenon. [Slight] concern is quick to birth not just inside Mimosa, but Noelle and Patri, whereas Yuno is neutral and Asta is bright-eyed.

“Oh dear, does this mean it will hit somewhere in Japan?”

“While that is possible, the odds are drastically low. Besides, the way I see it, what happened to the Comet is only making Stupid here giddier than already.”

“That’s right, I’m giddy, Yuno you handsome jerk!” A colossal smile stretches across Asta’s face. “Who else do you know gets to say they saw a once-in-a-lifetime event on their birthday?”

**8:37 PM**

The teenagers, catching up with them, then visit family and friends either at home or out with their own groups. They thereupon lounge for supper next to the stairwell located on the right of Itomori Shrine. While they eat, Asta doesn’t realize he stops to stare loving, enthralled eyes at Patri. It is many seconds before Patri can feel Asta’s eyes boring into him.

“Are you alright?” Asta nods all too quick.

“I’m just realizing that when I said how stunning you were, I really, really, _really_ meant it.”

“O-Oh.” Patri brushes a lock of curly hair behind his ear. With surreptitious movements, Mimosa and Noelle catch Patri’s attention to communicate he and Asta separate from them to up the stairs, with it being not too far away from them but far enough for privacy. Patri knows the cousins will scold him if he chickens out, so what other choice does he have than to take Asta’s hand and ascent the two of them behind the handrails? However, overlooking the brilliant lights and merry festival goers in company of the stars falling from the sky quells the anxiety flared to its peak in Patri.

“Your hair, how did you get it like this?” Asks Asta as he lets Patri’s silky tress glide through his palm.

“Mitsuha taught me a while back.”

“Ah, of course.” Like many, many times before, the two encounter an awkward juncture of silence providing Asta and Patri without a clue what to say next. Well, that is what Patri assumes.

Asta squezes his still enlaced hand around Patri’s, then says, _“The Comet is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”_

Patri’s eyes flicker from their joined hands to Asta’s eyes, which the stars dwelling in the sky somehow inhabit, and their locking eyes speak the truth their owners do not have the courage themselves to express. Their foreheads touch one another’s, eyes closing, lips parting, breaths mingling, and their lips meet. Slow and uncertain. Soft and smooth. Plump and delicious. A growing rhythm. Asta’s hands wrap around Patri’s waist and the latter’s lock around Asta’s neck, slightly pulling him down. When breaking apart for air, Patri and Asta gaze at each other and laughs between the two pierce through the air of disquietude. Though they aren’t quite sure what they are laughing for, all the two know is they want to live in this moment for as long as possible.

“At last, my prayers have finally been answered!” Mimosa’s vehement declaration leaves Patri and Asta stunned. She frisks over to her two friends and cavorts, frantically applauding for the two and bringing them in for proud hugs. Albeit she says it in the form of a complaint, Noelle is glad to know Patri and Asta finally admitted their long overdue feelings for each other.

“Alright Dorksta, spill it. What lie did you tell poor Patri in order to take advantage of him?” Asta’s mouth flies open at Yuno’s outrageous accusation.

“How dare you! I’ll have you know I can be quite charming!”

“You eat like a bear, sleep like an ogre, and yell all the time. “Charming” isn’t the exact word I would use.”

With his hand to Asta’s face, Yuno keeps his flailing friend back who itches to slug Yuno at least once in that damned smug face of his. Patri and Mimosa laugh much to the chagrin of frantically apologetic Noelle bowing to passersby.

“For once in your lives, will you idiots _please_ stop being embarrassing and just watch the Comet?”

The four, following her directions, peer at the sky from which the stars and dazzling Comet descend, a miraculous scene that cannot hope to be expressed through mere words but rather its beauty preferred to be witnessed with the eyes itself. How serendipitous is it for every exhilarating thing to happen on this day, Asta’s birthday? It is all too coincidental... Or, perhaps, it isn’t coincidence at all. Maybe everything is falling in place to make perfect sense for all who reside in the countryside known as Itomori.

October 4th, 2013

_The day the stars come falling._

_Almost like a scene from a dream... Nothing more, nothing less than..._

Hands joined in unbeknown, Asta and Patri share their final smile together.

_A breathtaking view._

* * *

Their inner turmoil, now exorcised, is exchanged with the distant visualization of an arcane phenomenon traveling the sky. Relentless tears stream from Asta and Patri’s eyes as they break apart. No matter their determination to remember what they were shown, Asta and Patri’s precious memories vanishes into nothingness, leaving the magic-less Mage and Elf bewildered of why they are stricken with unbearable senses of loss and sorrow.


End file.
